Choices
by Jacob14
Summary: The zombie apocalypse hit hard, and now it's up to a group of survivors (OC's) to make the right choices
1. Basic Info, Character Creation Guide

Choices

**A/N: okay this will be a OC walking dead story, my last one went downhill and I ran out of ideas, I got a new main character names Jacob who is a college football player. To submit a OC for the story you need to leave a review. First chapter will be up tomorrow if at least get one OC to start the story off. Just copy and paste to submit your OC**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Job (if any):**

**Looks (includes clothes)**

**Weapons:**

**Open to death:**

**Open to romance**

** Just copy and paste this in the review and fill it out.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Real Deal

**A/N: I know I haven't officially started this story with the first chapter, I've been busy but I have time now to start it so here is the first chapter, OC's are always welcome, leave a review to send them**

Merrill

It was the last game of the season, all we had to do was beat these guys and we're in the playoffs since I don't know how long. The bus ride to the stadium wasn't too bad. I called Josh and told him that his seat was free, courtesy of our head coach and his car breaking down, near Josh's mechanic shop. When we got to the stadium we heard something about someone eating somebody else, I ignored it. At the end of the game the score was tied with 1 second left on the clock. We got the ball back after a interception on the opposite side of the field. We were backed up into their territory. I hiked the ball and looked for a receiver, there wasn't one open so I ran it. Two defenders were charging at me, I spun around them and kept going. I fell into the end zone. My lungs felt like they were going to explode. The final score was CNU Captains: 42, ODU Monarchs: 36. We were going to the playoffs I knew that much. I looked into the stands and saw Josh clapping, I ran up to him and told him to wait for a few minutes and I would be right back. I ran to the locker room and got changed, I kept my jersey on, but I changed into a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. When I walked out back onto the field I was swarmed by reporters, asking me how I felt about winning the game and what how I think my team will do in the playoffs. My coach was yelling Andrews like a thousand times. He then ran up to me and hugged me."Good job Merrill" he said. "Thanks coach, I'm glad we're going instead of them" I said pulling away from his hug. I was a backup to our senior QB the whole season until the last 5 games when he got injured. For a freshman backup to take the team to the playoffs is pretty good.

After the interviews where over and I got done talking to fans, I headed to the parking lot with Josh. He said it was alright if I crashed at his place. When we got to his house he ordered pizza and a 2 liter of Coca Cola. Normally I would be partying with my friends but I decided to hang out with my buddy Josh. We watched a few movies on TV before he decided to call it a night. He went to bed in his room while I laid on the couch and watched TV. I woke up early next morning, to fog covering the streets and a emergency broadcast on TV. It was talking about some zombies running around the city. I ran and woke up Josh and told him to come check this out. His face was emotionless, he just stared at the TV for what seemed like forever. After a few minutes of silence he looked at me then ran to his room and shut the door. 10 minutes later he came with a double barrel shotgun and a 9mm pistol. I took the pistol and loaded the clip up, while Josh loaded the shells into the shotgun.

I looked out the window and saw a few zombies wandering around. "Merrill we're gonna hold out here for a day or two and see what happens, I have enough food to last 2 weeks" he said. "Okay, I hope this ends soon" I said, looking back out the window. "I doubt it will man, so we're gonna have to stick together when we go out there in a couple days" he said. "I hope there are still some girls, out there who aren't a zombie" I said, looking at him. He laughed and then said "I'm sure there are, don't worry you got your whole life to find one" he said. "Okay so Josh, we hide out here for a few days then leave, then what do we do?" I asked him. "We survive" he said, with a smile on his face.

**A/N: short chapter I know, but longer chapters will be up, since this was my first chapter I decided to keep it simple and short, remember OC's are wanted. **


	3. Chapter 2

Day 2

**A/N: Jamie, thanks for the OC's keep them coming, to everybody else OC's are welcome, what the characters would look like in real life based on the way you described them are on my profile**

Merrill

I woke up and looked at the clock which was 4am. I got up and looked out the window, street lights were on and a few zombies were wandering around. Footsteps were coming from outside the apartment. Sounded like someone running up the stairs. Banging started on the door. I jumped up and looked through the peep hole and saw a girl. I quickly opened the door and let her in. she ran in and sat down. "What's your name" I asked her. "Alice" she said. "Where did you come from and how did you know we were up here" I asked her. "I came from the hospital, I was visiting my brother, he was one of the people who got bit, then the zombies came swarming through the front so I climbed out the window and jumped down onto a delivery truck, it was too dark out so I climbed in the truck and went to sleep, then when I woke up I started running through the streets, the zombies really didn't pay any attention to me, I looked up and saw lights so I came running up the stairs to here" she said, panting from not stopping to breath.

"Let me go get Josh" I said and went into Josh's room. I shook him trying to wake him up. Once he woke up I told him that a girl was here and he needed to come out into the living room. "Are you bit" I asked Alice, walking into the living with Josh. "No, they didn't bite me" she said. "Josh is it alright if she tags with us" I asked him. "Yea, I guess It's alright but we're leaving tomorrow" he said. He then went into his closet and pulled out a wooden baseball bat and tosses it to Alice. "You two do whatever, I'm going back to sleep. He then went into his room and shut the door. I sat on the couch next to Alice. "So tell me about yourself Alice" I said. "Well, I'm 22 and I'm a reporter for the Virginia Pilot, me and my brother have a apartment, but it's mine now since he's one of them" she said. "Enough about me, what about you" she asked, looking at me curiously. "Well I graduated high school last June and am a backup QB at CNU, I'm 18" I said to her.

"Cool, I remember interviewing fans at the games and they would talk about how you pulled off victories against other teams when people thought it was impossible" she said. I got up and went into the kitchen and got myself a drink. Alice put in a DVD and changed it to the AV output. "What movie did you put in" I asked her, walking back to the couch. "Chronicle" she said. We sat down and watched the movie. Halfway through the movie she fell asleep. I went and sat down in the recliner and let her have the couch. I pulled up a blanket and went to sleep. I woke up to someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and saw Alice. "What" I asked her, sitting up. "Zombies, are piling outside the door" she said. I got up and looked through the peep hole and saw zombies coming up the stairs. "They probably sniffed us out, or they saw lighting" I said stepping away from the peep hole. Josh came walking out of his room with his shotgun in his hands. He looked at me and Alice and said "Let's Go"

**A/N: I know another short chapter, the next couple chapter will be longer, these two are only short because it's still the beginning of the story, remember don't forget to leave a review, the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 3

The New World

**A/N: I hope everybody had a awesome thanksgiving, I know I did, what the characters look like are on my profile, check it and see what your OC looks like, chapter 3, enjoy.**

Merrill

We opened the apartment door and saw no zombies. We went down the steps and walked into the street. Zombies were wandering around, so we just kept walking on down the street. I heard sirens blaring down the block and it sounded like it was coming this way. I ran towards it and saw a ambulance speeding towards me. I dove out the way and the ambulance came to a screeching halt. A black guy and a Asian dude got out. The black looked at each of us.

"Where yall headed" he asked me. "Nowhere really, we're just trying to get out of here" I said to him. "I'm Cole and this here is my buddy Allan" the man said. "We're heading towards a prison" Cole said. "Why" I asked him. "Because my brother is there, I need to see if he's alive and also prisons have fences around them and generators so I bet you there is power and food there" Cole said. "Now listen, since yall are getting out of here you guys can tag with me and we can all go to the prison and get shelter" Cole said to us. I looked at the group and then back at Cole and Allan. "Yea we'll go" I said. I climbed into the passenger seat while, Allan, Josh and Alice climbed into the back. Then we took off.

"Hi, I'm Alan" Alan said to Alice. "I'm Alice" she said to him. They talked for at least 2 hours straight. I looked back and saw Alice sleeping on Allan's shoulder, while Josh was leaning his head against the wall. I turned back towards the front. "So Cole, what do you do for a living" I asked him. "I'm a paramedic at Georgia State" he said. "What do you do" he asked me, looking at my football jersey. "I'm a college football player for CNU" I said. "That's nice, my buddy Allan is a chef at the Georgia State" Cole said, looking back at Allan. "So how much longer till we get to the prison" I asked Cole. "Not long, about 45 minutes" he said.

When we pulled up, I woke everybody in the back up and we all got out. Allan had a crowbar, Cole had a machete, Alice had a baseball bat, Josh has a shotgun and I have a handgun. The fences were untouched and still standing. The front gate at the prison was closed. I walked into the control room on the outside and hit the switch. It wasn't working. "Power's out I yelled to them. Once I got back to where they were we talked about how we were going to get in. "Okay guys, who is the lightest person here and by lightest I mean who doesn't way much" I asked them all. Alice stepped forward, a second later Allan did the same.

"Okay you two, you are going to go in, turn on the power and open the gate for us, we're gonna back the ambulance up to the gate as close as we can but you both got to jump over the barbed wired fence, understood" I asked them. They both nodded. We backed the ambulance up to the gate. Before Allan climbed on the ambulance I gave him my handgun, "You know how to use one right" I asked him. "Yea" he said, climbing up the ambulance. They both cleared the fence.

"Alright, you two remember, turn the power on, then open the gate for us. I watched as they both went in. "Do you think they can do it" I asked Josh and Cole. "Allan is strong hearted, that boy can do it" Cole said. Josh just shrugged. "I sure hope they can" I said to them both.

* * *

Allan

"Okay Alice, this shouldn't be too hard all we have to do is find a map of the prison" I said to her. Sure enough there was a map in front of the security office in the west wing. "The generator room is at the bottom of the prison, there is two ways of taking this, one through maintenance tunnel, or through the cell blocks" I said out loud. "Maintenance" Alice said. "Okay now all we have to do is find the keys" I said to her. We looked in every room. Still couldn't find them. Then we checked the janitor's closet. I saw something shiny, so I pulled it out. There was only one key and it was cell block A. I unlocked the door to Cell Block A and saw a bunch of bodies just laying on the ground. We went through all the cell blocks luckily with no zombies and made it to the Generator room.

* * *

Merrill

"Guys they've been in there a long time" I said to Josh and Cole. "I bet you they didn't". I stopped talking and turned around and saw the gate open and Allan and Alice walk out. "Took you guy's long enough" I said to both of them. "Yea, the room was at the bottom of the prison, here is a map for you guys" Allan said, handing out maps to everybody. Cole started walking forward towards the prison. "Cole what are you doing" I asked him. "I'm finding my brother" he said and went in. "Alright guys, let's follow him" I said and we all headed in after him.

**A/N: hope you all enjoyed chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

Setting up the camp

**A/N: okay guys, still accepting OC's and go to my profile and look at what the characters look like by clicking the links, there safe I checked them all no viruses, here is chapter 4, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Merrill

We searched the whole prison from top to bottom, and no sign of Coles brother. I checked the records on the computer and it says that each one of the prisoners were executed right before the apocalypse. "Cole" I yelled from down the hall. "Did you find something" he said, running up to me. "Look at this" I said, pointing to the computer.

"Oh my god, so he never made it, he was already dead, I spent days trying to get here and it all ends here, my search is over" Cole said, fighting back tears. "Cole your search maybe over but we need your smarts and your abilities to help us all out" I said, trying to comfort him. "Merrill, just, I'm gonna sit down for a little bit" he said. "Alright, Cole we passed through a town on the way here about 20 minutes ago, I'm gonna take the ambulance into town and see what I can get" I said, grabbing the keys off the table.

I climbed into the ambulance and took off. As I pulled into town I saw lights on in what looked like an orphanage. The gas station was across from it so I stopped and filled the ambulance up. Once it was filled up I saw a girl walking out of the orphanage aiming her gun at me.

"Who are you" she asked, stepping closer. "My name is Merrill" I said, holding my hands in the air. "What's with the ambulance" she asked, not taking her eyes off me. "It's my transportation, I have a group of survivors set up at a prison" I said, closing the gas cap. "Can I come" she asked, lowering her gun. "Umm, yea we could always use more survivors, where is the nearest store" I asked her. "It's down that way, just get in and I'll show you where it is" she said.

We climbed in and after driving for a few minutes we finally found it. We both got out and went in. I grabbed a cart and started collecting everything while she went around and shot the zombies in the store. By the time we were done I had 3 carts full of food and drinks. Once I packed everything up we started heading back towards the camp.

"So Merrill, tell me about yourself" she said. "Well, I'm or I was a college football player, then this apocalypse happened" I said to her. "What about you" I asked. "I grew up in an orphanage and basically have been working there my whole life, my parents dropped me off when I was 5 and never came back" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

I ignored the crying and we finally pulled up to the prison. I radioed Cole and Josh and told them to get out here. Once they were out we started unloading everything. It didn't take long probably 5 to 10 minutes. When we finished I backed the ambulance up right in front of the prison and closed the main gate. The power was going in the prison, we turned on enough lights to where at night we wouldn't attract attention.

Later that night we were all in the mess hall eating dinner. Then after dinner we watched a movie in the rec room. A light was gleaming in through the window, I looked out the window and saw 2 SUV's pull up and guys in catholic priest robes armed with machine guns getting out. Everybody in the room was asleep. I ran into the sec office and turned off all the power except for the computers, so the whole prison was without power except for the one computer. I walked out of the prison and shut the door. They opened the gate, which didn't run on the main power line, so that was still on.

I started walking towards them when I heard a loud bang and something very sharp, almost felt like it was on fire go right in my chest. I dropped to knee's, my jersey was now drenched in blood. Footsteps were coming from in front of me. I heard one of them say "knock him out and then let's get going". I looked up and was met with a baseball bat to the face. The last thing I remember was falling to the ground then, watching the world disappear.

**A/N: yea I know another short chapter, but I'm kind in a rush, but tomorrow will be a new day and another chapter, hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to check profile for OC's look alike, then leave a review of what u think of the chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5

The Catholic Psychos

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was to buys to really have any time to write but, here is another chapter enjoy.**

Merrill

I woke up and I was tied up inside of a church. Apparently I wasn't alone, I was tied up to a girl with blonde hair. We were tied up in a corner, kind of like a cell, and the priests or whatever were somewhere inside the church, they might have been outside from how they sounded. I examined myself and found that they stopped the bleeding. My jersey was covered in blood, but that could come out. I nudged the girl with my hands.

"Hey, wake up" I whisperd. "Who are you, where am I" she asked, sounding startled. "Be quiet, their outside" I said to her. "What's your name" I asked her. "Ashley" she whisperd. "Ashley, wait you go to CNU don't you" I asked her. "Yea, I'm one of the cheerleaders, I watch you guys play" she said. "Alright Ashley, I know a way to get us out of here, but your gonna have to listen to me" I whisperd to her. "Ashley reach in to my back pocket, there's a pocket knife, grab it then hand it to me" I said.

It took a second to get it out. Once I got hold of it I started cutting the bindings. I cut Ashley's first, since we were both tied to chairs. Then I cut myself loose. The priests started coming back in, so I told Ashley to act like your still knocked out, we both did that and the priests didn't mess with us. But we heard them talking about how they're going to sacrifice us and how God is suppose to take pity on them. Then they all went back outside.

When they were out of earshot I started talking to Ashley again. "Alright Ashley, we got to take them out one by one" I whisperd to her. "Wait you don't mean that we kill them do you" she asked. "Yea, it's either us or them, which one would you rather have" I asked her. "I want to live" she whisperd back. That's when I remembered Ashley.

We both went to high school together, she was a stuck up bitch, who judged everybody, and thought that she was better than everybody else, funny she never dated anybody, probably because she is a bitch.

I stood up and grabbed my pocket knife. Then I went and looked outside and got a head count, there were at least 3 maybe more. One of them was coming this way, when he walked in, Ashley was just standing there and he started shouting at her. I ran up and put my hand over his mouth. Then I leaned his head back and dragged him into a closet and slit his throat. I bent down and watched him bleed.

As he was struggling, I bent down and whisperd. "I almost felt bad about that… almost". Then I stood up and heard more footsteps, they were wandering around the church's interior. I put my hand over Ashley's mouth and we both snuck behind the door and waited for one of them to come in. as we waited I felt Ashley's breath on my neck. For some reason, it kind felt relaxing and hot at the same time.

One of them came in with a handgun, I didn't wait I jumped him and grabbed his arms over his shoulders and jerked him so he was facing the other priest who was a few steps behind him carrying a shotgun, I got hold of the trigger and shot the priest in the head. Then I kicked the priest I was holding on to forward and waited for him to turn around and tackled him to the floor with my pocket knife.

I looked up at Ashley then back down at the dead priests. "That's 3. Now where is the fourth one" I said to her. The 4 priest came walking in with a ak47. "Stop right there murderer's" he said, slowly walking towards us. I got close to Ashley to where I was covering her. "Ashley, I'm gonna put the gun in your hands, then when he is only a few feet away I'm gonna duck and your gonna shoot him, got it" I whisperd to her. "Okay" she whisperd back, sounding scared.

When he was only a few feet away, I ducked just in time as Ashley fired the gun hitting the priest in the eye and going out the other end. He fell to the ground with a thud. I walked outside and saw that the only thing that I could drive to get out of here was a street legal dirt bike. Ashley came walking out behind me. I looked around and saw that we were back on the far side of the town; the super market was right down the street.

"You know how to drive a motorcycle" Ashley said, looking at me suspiciously. "Yea, I use to race dirt bikes when I was younger" I said to her. The bike started up fine. I scooted up on the bike so there was room for Ashley to sit. "Come on" I said, patting the seat. "Don't think that when we get to a safe place, that your gonna be getting sex from me" she said, climbing on. "Ashley, I'm not that type of guy, obviously you don't know me, but I'll tell you when we get back to the prison" I said pulling out of the church. Once we got on the street I wheeled down it.

Once we got back to the prison, Josh was standing outside, when we pulled up he opened the gate. I rode the bike in and parked it. "Hey man, what happened to you" Josh asked me. I climbed off the bike and grabbed my handgun from Josh. "Josh it's a long story, I'll tell you later tonight at dinner alright man" I said, checking the gun.

At dinner I told everybody what happened, when dinner was over everybody else went to bed, and the only two people that we're up was me and Ashley. "Thanks' for helping me back there" she said to me. "You're welcome" I replied. "God your such a loser, Andrews" she said, making a disgusted face. "Ashley, how am I a loser, I saved your ass, and this is all I get, I get shit and name called" I shouted. "I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU THERE TO DIE, BUT I DIDN'T, YOU WANNA KNOW WHY, BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH YOU HATED EVERYBODY EXCEPT YOUR FRIENDS, AND YOU TREAT EVERYONE LIKE SHIT, I FELT SORRY FOR YOU. I MIGHT NOT LIKE YOU, BUT I DON'T HATE YOU, WHY ARE YOU SUCH A ASSHOLE TO EVERYONE ASHLEY, WHY?" I screamed at her. "BECAUSE, MY FATHER LEFT ME AND MY MOM" she shouted back. "Is that what you wanted to know" she said, breaking down into tears and crying. She then got up and started backing me up against a wall.

"Ashley, what are you doing" I asked her. Once I was officially pinned against the wall, she kissed me. Just as soon as it happened, it ended. Then she turned and started walking away. I was left standing there dumbfounded.

**A/N: so what did you guys think, I know I haven't updated in a while, it wasn't only because I was busy but because I had writer's block, so leave a review about the chapter, also i am gonna start doing questions at the end of the chapter and I want to see what you guys think, leave your answer in the reviews. So the question of this chapter is, Do you think that Ashley's kiss means something to Merrill, or was Ashley simply doing it as a thank you to him?**


	7. Chapter 6

Ashley

**A/N: I finally have time for writing again now, how you enjoy this chapter. Still accepting OC's so send them in.**

Merrill

That night I laid on the couch looking out the window, thinking about that kiss and more importantly Ashley. The next day I got up and took a shower then ate breakfast. I music coming from the front office so I went to see what it was. When I walked in Cole was on the computer listening to some rap.

"Cole what is this song" I asked him. "Lootpack: When I'm on da mic" he replied. "Alright" I said. "Merrill, Ashley left at 4am this morning" Cole said. "Where did she go" I asked him. "She went to the mall, she thought since zombies are everywhere the mall still has clothes and all that" he said. "Fuck, alright guard the prison and stay by the phone, I'll call you once I get her" I said.

I bolted out the door and hopped on the motorcycle and headed towards the mall. When I got to the mall, the front doors were open. The mall was huge; there were at least 6 floors. Clothing was on the 3rd floor but the elevators were broke so I have to take the stairs. I finally found the stairs and started running up them. I finally got to the 3rd floor and started searching around. When I was running I obviously didn't pay attention to the floor and I slipped in a huge puddle of blood. I was covered in it and apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed. Right now I was just hoping it wasn't Ashley's. I turned the corner and finally found her.

"Ashley, thank god I found you" I said, walking up to her. "Merrill, why did you come find me" she asked, sounding pissed. "Because, you can't just go wandering off like that" I replied. "Last time I checked nobody's the boss of me, especially not some loser like yourself" she said. "Ashley, you can't just go run off and not tell people where you are going" I said. "It doesn't matter what I do or what you do, it doesn't matter what anybody does because the world is dead" she said. She then turned and started walking away. "Ashley there's also another reason why I came looking for you" I said, catching up to her. "It's about last night" I said. "The kiss, didn't mean anything" she said, getting defensive. "Then why did you do it" I asked her. "Because what" I said, backing her up against the wall.

Once she was up against the wall she tried to say something but broke down and started crying. "You don't care" she stammered. "Ashley I do care, more importantly I care about you" I said, backing away from her a little bit. "No you don't you don't care about me" she said. "Ashley I came here because I feel sorry for what happened to you in the past, all I want is to make you happy, why can't you understand" I asked her. My cellphone started ringing; I pulled it out and heard from Josh that the prison is under attack by a huge group of priests.

I hung up the phone and looked at Ashley. "Ashley, we gotta go, the prison is under attack" I said. "I'll be there soon, just go" she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Fine" I said to her.

I ran all the way downstairs and ran out the mall and hopped on the bike and sped towards the prison.

* * *

Ashley

When I finally got the clothes I wanted I put them in a bag and went around to a few more stores. For some reason Merrill was on my mind. "Why am I thinking about him" I asked myself. "Because you like him" my conscience said. "No he's a loser" I said in my head. "Yea but he's your loser" my conscience replied. The last store to hit up while I'm still here is the shoe store. Most of the shoes looked like shit but there were a few nice ones. I sorted them by looks. Sporty, kick ass, mudding, regular. I sat there for a good ten minutes before deciding. I couldn't decide so I took them all. On the way down the stairs there were a few zombies blocking so I turned and went back up. More zombies were now circling me, so I ran into a maintenance room and locked the door. There was a ladder, I didn't really have a choice so I climbed up the ladder. The ladder led to the roof which was pretty high up. I checked all over the roof and so no ladder leading down, the only thing was a giant banner that was the fall festival thing. There were strings holding it to the building, if I were to cut one side it might be long enough to where I can slide down and get to the ground safely.

I climbed down the ladder and pushed open the door and made a run for a clothing store, there were bound to be a pair of scissors or wire cutters. I jumped over the counter and searched every drawer. The one place I didn't look was the closed door in the store that was for employees only. I opened the door and searched every drawer until I got to a tool cabinet. it was partially opened. When I opened it all the way there was a pair of wire cutters laying on one of the racks. I grabbed it and took off running towards the maintenance room. When I got back on the roof I cut the banner and slid down it and made it back to the ambulance. I flipped the thing in reverse and backed out of the parking lot, putting it in drive and heading towards the prison. When I got back I saw SWAT vehicles with a cross painted on the side outside the prison. The front gate was gone and the front door was kicked in. I walked in and saw Merrill with a gun pointed to his head. The man holding it had a hood over his face.

"I've been expecting you" he said, taking off his hood. Once he took it over I couldn't believe who it was. "Dad" I said, standing there shocked.

**A/N: well hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapters question is: What do you think Ashley is going to do?. Remember don't forget to leave a review and OC if you want, thanks.**


	8. Chapter 7

Wrong Choice

**A/N: since I had time I'd figure I would upload another chapter**

Ashley

"Dad what are you doing" I shouted. "Ashley, have I waited for this moment for a long time" he said. "You look just like your mother, now I guess you're wondering why I came here aren't you" he asked. "Whatever you came for, just leave Merrill alone" I said. "Oh Merrill" he said, with a crooked smile.

He bent down in front of Merrill and spit in his face, then he ordered his men to stand Merrill up. "Now Ashley, I will give you a choice" he said. Then he turned and punched Merrill in the face. "Ashley you have two choices, one, you tell me why this boy is important to you and I will take all your supplies for myself then leave him and everybody else unharmed and take my leave, or two, you watch me waste a bullet in his head, and we kill everybody else and you come with us and we will fix this god forsaken earth" he said. "Or I could just kill him right now, you have 5 seconds to decide" he said, aiming the gun at Merrill's head and started counting down.

5, god this was the hardest thing to say but I gotta think of a reason why. 4, Merrill is… Merrill is mine, now just to have more info on why. 3, he's cute, funny, smart, athletic, nice and what else. 2, we both go to college together and went to high school. 1, which should be it. I heard my dad cock the gun. "Wait" I shouted.

"Have you come up with a reason" he asked. "Yea, Merrill is cute, funny, smart, nice athletic, and… he's mine." I said. "Very well, but since you waited too long I won't kill him but I will leave my mark" he said, ordering his boys to stand Merrill up. I couldn't do anything but watch because his boys or priests had assault rifles aimed at me. I watched as Merrill took punches left and right and then to finish it off a gunshot right in the chest and a baseball bat to the head to knock him out.

"Now, Ashley you made the wrong choice, you will have to help him, and also find food for your group. My dad and his group took our supplies and left. As soon as they did I ran over to Merrill.

* * *

Merrill

My vision was blurry and I felt cold all over. Everybody was circling around me, Josh and Ashley where right there. Ashley was breaking down and crying while Josh was just sitting there, with a blank look on his face. "Ashley, get to the nearest hospital and feel the ambulance up with medical supplies, Merrill's to badly hurt to be moved, I can't stop the bleeding for long so you need to hurry" Josh said. I tried to speak but Josh cut me off. "Shh, don't speak buddy your hurt right now but we're gonna fix you right up, here I hid some water, just open your mouth and I'll pour it down there" he said. He then ordered everybody else to check for medical supplies. Everything around me slowly grew dark.

* * *

Ashley

I ran into the hospital and went into the doctor's supplies area and found a whole cart of first aid kits with blood packs and bandages, also purified water. I pushed the cart out and into the back of the ambulance and floored it all the way back to the prison. When I pulled up Josh basically ripped the backdoors open and grabbed the cart and pushed it inside. "How is he" I asked him. "Not good, he barely has a heartbeat and losing his skin color, Cole is trying his best to keep him alive" Josh said. The front door was wide open and I basically threw the cart at Cole, he caught it and set it down. He then told everybody that he was going to have to perform surgery and to get blood packs ready.

While Cole was performing surgery I went into the other room, I couldn't stand to see Merrill like that. That whole night I spent crying, I also looked back on all the times I treated him like shit and right now I'm hoping that he lives so I can hear him talk just for one more day. The next day wasn't really any better, they had got the bullet out, but since Merrill has lost so much blood his chances of surviving are 25%. I went out and gathered as much supplies that I could. A week has gone by and still no good news. At this point I pretty much had given up that he would survive and was thinking about just finally ending it for him which would be a hard thing to do.

After a few weeks he stayed in the same condition. Today I went out and gathered even more supplies, then went to sleep. Later that night I felt someone lay down right next to me. I was about to say something when I felt a pair of lips meet mine. I turned on a light and saw Merrill, looking at me and smiling. I turned the light back off and hugged him. "When did you get out" I asked him. "An hour ago, Cole was asleep and I checked on the monitors my condition and I'm fine now" he said. "Merrill, listen I need to tell you something" I said. "No, tell me tomorrow, we're leaving tomorrow because the prison isn't safe anymore" he said. "Okay, well where are we going then" I asked him. "To a place that might be safe and have better living conditions" he said, lying down on the bed. "Merrill, just tell me where" I asked. "There's a medical center in Atlanta, now I'm not sure if it's safe but it might be and there just might, just might be a cure for this zombie apocalypse" he said. "Goodnight Ashley, love you" he said. "Love you too" I said, scooting closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me and we both fell asleep.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter, new chapter tomorrow, chapters question's are: Do you think Ashley really loves Merrill. Is this real love between them or do you think it's just a phase because of all what happened with her father and Merrill. Leave ur answer in the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 8

Surprised To See Them

**A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Merrill

I woke everybody up early and started packing up. Everybody except Ashley climbed in the Ambulance. The prison had been our home, for a little while it was safe but now it isn't. I climbed on the bike and Ashley climbed on the back. Then I got in front of the ambulance and lead it to Atlanta. A few hours later we stopped at a gas station to fill up. After a day we finally made it to Atlanta. Well at least the bridge that leads to Atlanta. I rode up to the barricade and saw military troops walking around. One of them came out aiming a M16 at me.

"Don't Move" he said, coming closer to me. "What's going on" I asked him. "This is the U.S. Military, since you guys showed up guess what, you're drafted in the military now" the man said. "That doesn't make since" I said to him. "Listen we got Atlanta safe, no zombies are in here, this is all military controlled now, we need new people, now come with me and we can get forms filled out" he said, motioning for me and everybody else to follow him. At this point I guess I didn't have a choice. "What's going on Merrill" Ashley whisperd. "I guess we're in the military now".

**A/N: okay, this is where Choices is going to end, Choices 2 will be up tonight, so look out for that, I hope you guys enjoyed my first Walking Dead Story, I have a awesome idea but if I put it in this story it would ruin it, so Choices 2 will be up tonight. This Chapters question is: Did you like this story and what are your predictions for Choices 2?**


End file.
